Como dos gotas de agua
by Rhythm15
Summary: Suecia y Suiza. Suiza y Suecia. Sí, los dos son como dos gotas de agua. No pairings.


Ya hacía tiempo que no escribía oneshots, ¿eh? No hay pairings. Los protagonistas del oneshot son España, Francia, Suiza y Suecia.

Y la explicación está en la nota del final ^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

España siempre ha tenido varias casas repartidas en su territorio. Suele vivir en Madrid, ya que lleva tiempo siendo su capital, pero durante el verano tiene la costumbre de pasar unas semanas en alguno de sus apartamentos con vistas al mar Mediterráneo.

Le gusta relajarse en la terraza, mirando fijamente el mar azul. Sentir la brisa del mar acariciando su cabello. Sus ojos cerrándose lentamente. Perdiendo noción del tiempo...

Hasta que suena el timbre y le sienta como si le hubieran dado un bofetón para despertarse. O como si cierto italiano malhumorado le hubiera dado uno de sus infames cabezazos. Pura agonía.

Intentando despejarse un poco, se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta golpeando sin querer el meñique de su pie izquierdo contra el canto de una mesa. Tras maldecir como en sus tiempos de pirata, descuelga el telefonillo y pregunta quién es.

Es Vash, Suiza.

Su mente se aclara automáticamente al oír el nombre. Ya está un poco más despierto y su pie no le duele tanto. No puede evitar preguntarse qué hace allí aquella nación. El español espera que al menos no haya traído su rifle.

Abre la puerta y allí está Suiza. De incógnito, por lo que se ve. No lleva su típico uniforme verde con boina. En lugar de eso, lleva una camiseta gris con algo escrito en alemán, bermudas verdes y chanclas con calcetines blancos. Su rifle no está a la vista, pero eso no quiere decir que no lleve escondida alguna pistola bajo su atuendo de "_guiri _en temporada alta".

-Hola, Vash. ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde país?-saluda España después de dejar pasar a su invitado y de cerrar la puerta tras él.

-No hay tiempo para estas chorradas-gruñe el rubio con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre-. ¿Es cierto eso que vas diciendo por ahí de Lili?

Antonio no sabría decir de dónde salió, pero allí está. Sí, como era de esperar, Vash ha traído una de sus pistolas a su apartamento. Aunque con las chanclas con calcetines parece menos amenazante que de costumbre. Suspira. Una siesta echada a perder por unos rumores que él supuestamente ha empezado.

-¿Qué voy diciendo sobre Lili?-pregunta guiando a su invitado (porque, aunque estuviera apuntándole con un arma, Vash seguía siendo su invitado) hacia el balcón donde había estado dormitando hasta hacía unos minutos.

-Francia me dijo que tú le dijiste que siempre la veías siguiendo a Berwald a todas partes. ¡Como si mi hermana fuera un cachorrito abandonado!-se indigna el suizo, tensando peligrosamente la mano que aprieta el gatillo.

Antonio suspira de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Francia? Mirando de reojo la pistola, se promete que ve a afeitar al gabacho con su querida hacha.

-Vash, todo el mundo sabe que Lili se pasa el día siguiéndote a ti, no a Berwald. ¿Cómo voy a inventarme algo así? No es ni siquiera creíble. Seguro que Francis había tomado una pinta de más cuando te dijo eso. Te juro que yo nunca dije nada de eso-intenta apaciguar a la peligrosa fiera de los Alpes, que baja su pistola mirándole con la confusión escrita en su rostro.

-No mientes-se sorprende el suizo-. Francia tampoco mentía. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ya te lo de dicho. Francis había bebido demasiado cuando te lo contó. O puede que lo soñara su mente perversa-dice España, mucho más tranquilo al ver que Suiza ha vuelto a guardar su pistola.

-Siento haberte molestado, Antonio-se disculpa-. ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?

Pensando amargamente en su siesta, España niega con la cabeza. Al menos Suiza le creyó a la primera. De algo le ha servido que todo el mundo sepa que no sabe mentir...

Vash se dirige a la puerta cuando alguien toca al timbre, pero desde el rellano, no desde el telefonillo.

El moreno se pregunta a quién habrá dejado pasar el estirado del portero. ¿Acaso no le pagan los vecinos para que no deje pasar a desconocidos?

Abre la puerta sin muchas ganas de recibir más visitar y allí está precisamente Berwald, Suecia. Y si sus ojos no le juegan una mala pasada, parece más enfadado que de costumbre. A diferencia de Vash, él lleva el mismo traje que lleva en las reuniones. Aunque puede ver que su cara está ligeramente roja por el sol. Debería haber traído algo de crema.

-España-le saluda la nación nórdica.

-Bueno, yo aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer así que me voy-anuncia Vash.

-No. Suiza, España, tengo que hablar con los dos-dice Suecia.

-Pasa, entonces-dice Antonio, ya asumiendo que no va a poder retomar su siesta. Aunque con un poco de suerte, le quedará tiempo para dar un buen paseo por la playa esquivando los balones y discos que los niños le tiren sin querer- ¿Qué quieres discutir con nosotros dos?

-Me han dicho que España va diciendo que Tino está saliendo con Suiza-dice sacando de la nada un hacha enorme.

-¿Q-Qué? Y-Yo no... Berwald... N-Ni siquiera me g-gusta T-Tino -tartamudea Vash, sonrojándose.

-Berwald, tranquilízate y suelta con cuidado ese hacha. Razonemos esto bien-propone el español-. ¿Te dijo eso a ti también Francia?

-¿Cómo que a mí también?-Berwald pregunta sin soltar su hacha. De un solo golpe podría causar mucho daño a las dos naciones que tenía delante.

-A Vash le dijo que yo le dije que Lili salía contigo a todas partes. A ti te ha dicho que le dije que Tino sale con Vash. Es obvio que algo pasa con Francis-razona el español, haciendo que el sueco baje ligeramente su arma y que Vash frunza algo más el ceño.

-¿Por qué nos dijo que _tú_ se lo dijiste a él?-pregunta el alto nórdico, sintiendo sospecha.

Antes de que el español pueda responder, su teléfono móvil suena.

-Es Francis-susurra-. Veamos qué tiene que decir al respecto.

Coge el teléfono y lo pone en manos libres.

-¡Antonio! ¡Tenemos un problema!-grita el francés.

-Francis-dice sin dejar que su enfado se le note en la voz-. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de por qué han decidido visitarme Suiza y Suecia en esta maravillosa tarde de verano?

-_Merde_... Llamo demasiado tarde-Francis suena apenado-. Lo siento, Antonio, pero no me di cuenta hasta que no hablé con Cuba hace un rato.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Francia?-dice Suiza, dejando que quedara claro para el francés que estaba enfadado. Los tres (Suiza, Suecia y España) han ido juntando sus cabezas hasta casi golpearse para poder oír mejor a su interlocutor.

-¿Vash? ¿Está también Berwald? _Je suis desolé!*-_Francia parece sincero al disculparse.

-¿Por qué les has dicho que te dije esas mentiras?-dice decepcionado el país de piel morena.

-¡Porque pensé que me lo dijiste! ¡Piensa! ¿En qué idioma hablábamos la última vez que fuimos de copas?-el francés habla muy deprisa y no se oye muy bien.

-Español-responde-. Estábamos en Madrid.

-¡Exacto!-dice Francia y su voz suena casi triunfante- Y sabes que no acostumbro a hablar español. Suecia y Suiza suenan casi igual. ¡Yo pensaba que Suiza era Berwald y que Suecia era Vash!

El sueco hace desaparecer su pesada hacha al escuchar eso, y parece ligeramente menos enfadado que al entrar. O sea, como de costumbre. Vash hace gestos de negación con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos esperaba averiguar que el francés había sido tan idiota como para confundir sus nombres en español.

-Sus nombres son parecidos... y los mezclé-Francia dice en voz baja, avergonzado-. Tengo que colgar_, au revoir_*!

-Maldito idiota-murmura el suizo.

-Tengo que irme. He dejado a Tino con Estonia y con el país que lleva vestidos sin ser mujer. Adiós-dice el sueco abriendo la puerta y marchándose como si nada.

-¡Espera, Berwald! ¡Te acompaño al aeropuerto!-grita Suiza, saliendo del apartamento de España sin despedirse.

España suspira otra vez cuando la puerta se cierra y se queda solo. ¿Cómo pudo confundir Francis a Vash y a Berwald? No se parecen en estatura, ni en el color de pelo y ojos (el pelo de Suiza es más brillante), ni en costumbres. ¡Ni siquiera hablan el mismo idioma! Obviamente sus climas y localizaciones geográficas también son muy diferentes.

Eso sí, ambos dan miedo. Uno con su estatura y su expresión de enfado y el otro con su arsenal de armas. Ni siquiera Francia se mete con ellos o con sus amigos más cercanos. Al menos no lo hace a propósito. Cualquiera puede cometer un malentendido, ¿no?

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el Reino de España, sonríe viendo desde el balcón cómo las dos naciones se mueven entre el gentío del paseo marítimo.

-Como dos gotas de agua.

* * *

Esta idea surgió al hacer una llamada telefónica. En algún momento de la llamada, oí de fondo cómo alguien preguntaba "Pero Suiza y Suecia son lo mismo, ¿no?" a la persona con quien yo hablaba. Para ambas fue un shock. Y del shock salió la idea. Bueno, también del aburrimiento por llevar un mes sin Internet. Estoy escribiendo esto sin saber cuándo veré esto publicado. Ojalá pronto. Y ojalá os haya gustado ^^

Review? Please~

PD: Le pedí a mi interlocutora que, por favor, le dijera a su hermana que Austria y Australia tampoco son el mismo país, por si no lo sabía... Creo que se pensó que lo decía de mentira. Y que lo de Suiza y Suecia también era broma. ¡O.o!

*Por cierto, "Je suis desolé!" es "¡Lo siento!" en francés. "Au revoir!" es "¡Adiós!".


End file.
